Order of the Sun
Who We Are The Order of the Sun is an ancient organization dedicated to protecting the Golden Fang, which is more or less a key to an ancient temple in Egypt. The Order of the Fang helped to create what is known today as sorcery. They also wrote the Krokonomicon, a very powerful enchanted book said to be able to bring back spirits from the dead. In order to join, you need to go through a very rigorous test, within which many people perish. Their gathering places is a set of sphinxes placed around the world, and one large one in Egypt known today as the Temple of the Sun. Members Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard~Grandmaster of the Sun, High Priest, Master/Teacher of Balance, Writer of the Krokonomicon, ''Master of Death, Lord of Death ~ 'King John Breasly~Master of the Sun, Priest, Master/Teacher of Balance, Writer of the Krokonomicon, Keeper of the Fang, Master of Death ~ '''Lawrence Helmbain~Member, Treasure Hunter ~ Slappy~Member, Protector of the Fang, The Witch King of Necromancy ~ James "Usman" Strider~Member, Guardian of the Fang, Priest ~ Johnny Stormshot~Member ~ [[Edward Daggerhawk|'Edward Daggerhawk']]~Member, Priest Jobs Note: This is in no specific order. *(Grand)Master of the Sun=Leads the order and decides where the Krokonimicon is hidden, well as the jobs of the members. *High Priest=The high priest is the leader of all sacred rituals of the Order of the Fang. *Priest=Present at sacred rituals and will ocasionally participate. *Teacher of Balance=A teacher of Balance teaches the ancient magic used of the Order of the Fang. *Keeper of the Fang=Keeps the Golden Fang secure and safe in his/her possession within the Vault of Ice. *Protector of the Fang=Works for the Keeper, and is in charge of the Protectors. They are one of the three that holds the key to the Golden Fang. *Guardian of the Fang=Works for the Keeper, and is in charge of the Guardians. They are one of the three that holds the key to the Golden Fang. *Defender of the Fang''=''Works for the Keeper, and is in charge of the Defenders. They are one of the three that holds the key to the Golden Fang. *Protector=Servant of the Protector of the Fang. *Guardian=Servant of the Guardian of the Fang. *Defender=Servant of the Guardian of the Fang. *Treasure Hunter=Searches for ancient relics for the Order. *Scientist=Studies alchemy and invents potions for the Order. *Wiseman=Scholar of the Order. Note:More present themselves as the Order of the Fang progresses. Names Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard - Alhazred—Involved in the Great Sleep King John Breasly - Shalek the Wise—Involved in the Great Sleep What is Balance Magic? "The Art of Balance is harmony, finding equality in all things. It draws on the elements of each of the other magical studies', incorporating bits and pieces of those energies to 'achieve greater power. Imagine building a fire, then fanning the flames to make the fire grow hotter, then using the fire to create steam to drive an engine. This is 'similar to how a Sorcerer uses his or her skills to harness other magical studies. Learning Balance takes longer, but the power it holds is immesurable. The gemstone for the magic is Citrine, while the magical colors are tan and maroon." -Passage taken from the Book of Balance in the classroom of Alhazred Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations